


My wee sausage

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Witches curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Cursed by his mother, Crowley turns to the only people he can that might help him.





	My wee sausage

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request : @spn-and-daddy-issues : Hey there! Trying to think of something funny for you to write and this is what I came up with: Rowena curses Crowley with a piggy tail, just like Hagrid does to Dudley in HP. Crowley has to go to the boys to ask for help finding a spell to fix it.

Crowley was sitting on his throne, listening to demons drone on and on about soul collection. Oh to be king, he sighed. Everyone assumed it was all fun and games, but it was this, day in and day out. Sitting in this god forsaken chair, and listening to these monotone voices bore him to death. He was sure if he hadn’t of already been dead for over 300 years, these guys would do it.

Suddenly, he felt discomfort. A new one. Shifting to sit more on his left, he leaned his head on his hand, and let his eyes close for a moment with a sigh.

Furrowing his brow, he shifted the other way. Sure the chair was uncomfortable, but this was different. Snapping his fingers, there was now a cushion under him.

“Sir?”

“Just bloody hurry it up.” He growled. “Before I kill you.”

“Yes Sir.. as you can see..”

Crowley rolled his eyes and tuned him out again. Even with the cushion, he couldn’t get comfortable. He reached a hand down, and his eyes went wide. “Get out!” He yelled. “The bloody lot of you, out _**now**_!”

As the demons hurried out, Rowena stood grinning in the doorway. “Why hello there, my _wee little sausage_.”

“What the bloody hell did you do?” He growled at her.

“Whatever do you _mean_ , Fergus?”

“I _know_ this was you, mother.” He bared his teeth. “Undo it. **Now**!”

She shrugged, and let out a small sound. “That’s no way to speak to your mother, _Piglet_.” She smirked as she walked out.

“What do you want, Crowley, why are we meeting you here?” Dean sounded annoyed.

“You think I _enjoy_ calling you for help? _You_! Do I look bloody _pleased_ to be here?!” Crowley was fuming.

“Just tell us what you need, Crowley.” Sam sighed.

“Your library. You have as much information on spells as anyone ever has, right?” Sam nodded. “I need something undone, something my… _Mother_ … did.”

Dean smirked. “What’d she do that has your panties in a twist?”

Crowley groaned. “You better not bloody laugh. I’m not pleased at the moment.”

“No promises.” Dean told him. “Get on with it, or we walk away and you deal with, whatever,  on your own.”

Baring his teeth again for a moment, Crowley eventually sighed and turned. Sam and Dean both burst out laughing at the curly pigs tail sticking out from his pants.


End file.
